tokyomewmewpowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Retasu Midorikawa
|team= Tokyo Mew Mew |base= Café Mew Mew |weapon= Lettustanets Mew Aqua Rod (Manga) |status= Alive |family= Eizaburou Midorikawa (Father) Yomogi Midorikawa (Mother) Uri Midorikawa (Brother) |manga= Volume 1, Chapter 1 |anime= Episode 3 |game= Hamepane Tōkyō Myū Myū |japanese= Kumi Sakuma |english= Bella Hudson |image gallery = Yes}} Retasu Midorikawa (commonly mistranslated as Lettuce) is a character in the manga and anime series Tokyo Mew Mew, and one of the main heroines of the story. She is the third member of to be introduced and her D.N.A is merged with a Finless Porpoise. Plot Life As A Child In the anime, Retasu has a younger brother named Uri. She also made dolls as a pastime. Her parents, Yomogi and Eizaburou Midorikawa, always encouraged her to be herself, and someday, she will have real friends. Retasu still had her so-called 'friends' from school, called "The Three Beckies" in the English dub, though she still hasn't told them she is a Mew. Her Arrival In The Manga Retasu first appears in chapter one of the first manga book, but she is not named until chapter 3. She is at a museum for an endangered animals exhibit but she is being picked on by three girls. (In the English anime adaptation, they are known as "The Three Beckies" and their surnames are not revealed, but in this chapter, one of the girls is referred to as Aya.) They were shouting at her because, even though they told her to spend her own money of coffees only for them, they mocked her, saying no one would want hot coffee when there is hot weather. Ichigo runs to get help but Bu-Ling Huang gets to the girls first and they run away. Retasu says that she'll have to apologize to them later, and then doesn't see Ichigo or Pudding again until an earthquake that later occurs. During the earthquake, Retasu, Ichigo and Bu-Ling were trapped in a room and a ray zapped Retasu, resulting in her D.N.A being infused with that of the Finless Porpoise, allowing her the ability to transform into Mew Lettuce. Later in the manga, Retasu and the three girls that were bullying her are sitting in Café Mew Mew. They are talking about a mysterious ghost-girl haunting a pool. They want Retasu to investigate it, but she doesn't want to. As they shout at her, Ichigo runs over and dumps food on the three girls. Keiichiro Akasaka takes the girls to get cleaned up and Ichigo introduces herself to Retasu. Retasu reveals that she only hangs out with the girls so that they'll be her friend, but when the girls come back, Retasu leaves the café. That night, Minto and Ichigo (who had already found out they were Mew Mews) went to Retasu's school to see if the mysterious ghost was a Chimera Anima - one of their enemies - but it turned out to be Mew Lettuce. Her powers go out of control and she attacked Minto and Ichigo, but only because she is scared. She starts to cry and says she'll never have any friends, but Minto comforted Retasu. Ichigo tickles and hugs Retasu, after tricking her into thinking she was going to attack her for hurting people, and they fell into the pool. After this, Retasu starts working in Café Mew Mew with the other Mew Mews. Her Arrival In The Anime *'Tokyo Mew Mew' The difference between Retasu's first appearance in the manga and her first appearance in the anime is that, when Retasu meets Ichigo for the first time, it is in a different place. Ichigo is running to school, late, she bumps into Retasu and they fall over. Retasu is carrying four bags, because she is carrying her own and the ones belonging to the three girls that bully her. Ichigo wonders why and the three girls appear. They tell Retasu to hurry up and she apologizes to everyone, including Ichigo. *'Mew Mew Power' In Mew Mew Power, Bridget is bossed around by three popular girls called 'The Three Beckies' and vents out her anger at night in her school. However, Zoey Hanson and Corina Bucksworth befriend her and she stops hanging around with the three girls. Later In The Anime Once, due to a close encounter with a drop of Mew Aqua, Mew Lettuce changed her lower half into a porpoise tail. The first time she changed was so she could save Iruka and a boy from drowning. The 2nd it time it happened was so she could save the life of Ryou Shirogane, who she has a crush on. Retasu kisses Ryou, but their relationship ends up as them just being friends. Retasu grew more confident because of the relationship her and Ryou had. There are also small hints in the anime that she had an attraction to Pie. Personality Retasu is a sweet but shy and timid girl. She is very polite and always speaks formally, even to her friends and family, who she speaks to all the time. Retasu's family is very positive and they told her that she would be able to make friends when she thought she couldn't. Retasu becomes more confident when she joins the Mew Mews, and leaves the three girls that bully her (though in Mew Mew Power she still talks to them). Retasu does not like to get involved in fights unless it will prevent her friends from being harmed. She is a shy, thirteen-year-old, eighth-grader (second year junior high student, by Japanese school standards) who attends Okumura Junior High (Excalibur High School in the English anime adaptation) and works at Café Mew Mew'. '''Retasu's favorite foods are shortcakes, grapes and stewed foods, while her least favorite foods are shiitake mushrooms. Appearance Civilian Retasu has light skin and dark green hair with two long braids at the back. She has blue eyes and thin glasses. Cafe Mew Mew Retasu's Cafe Mew Mew waitress outfit is identical to the others, with the exception of it being a dark green color. Mew Mew Mew Lettuce's hair turns a lighter green and she doesn't wear glasses. She wears a green strapless dress with a skirt that fans out in a flower-petal like appearance, with green garters on her arm and left leg. She has a green choker that her Mew Pendant dangles from, and white lace lining on her chocker and garters. She has long white antennas on her head that reach her feet and knee-high green boots. Mew Lettuce's Mew Mark is on her chest, with two curves that resemble fish. Relationships Love Interest In the later episodes, she seems to have a crush on Ryou. Lettuce saved Ryou from drowning by kissing him in episode 41 and in episode 49, she shared a cake with Ryou showing interest to him. Abilities Transformation Retasu's transformation begins with a kiss on her Mew pendant and a declaration of her metamorphosis. Her pendant begins to glow while her DNA morphs, initiating the sequence. Retasu parts her hands from the Mew Mark on her chest, and she twirls into a flurry of bubbles, causing her Mew uniform to appear. She performs a final spin as her antennae sprout from her head and she lands safely on the ground, clapping and striking a pose. Retasu's D.N.A is infused with the D.N.A of the Finless Porpoise, a cousin of the dolphin, so Mew Lettuce's legs can transform into a porpoise's tail when she is underwater (if she is in possession of Mew Aqua), greatly improving her ability to swim. She is the third girl to join the Mew Mews and, at first, is afraid to use her powers, but this changes because of Ichigo Momomiya and Minto Aizawa's encouragement. Weapons and Attacks Mew Lettuce's attack stems from her weapons known as the Lettustanets. During her attack sequence, she rises up into the air with her arms crossed over her chest. She then parts them and manifests the Lettustanets in each hand. Playing a small rhythm with them, she spins around and then fires a blast of watery power at the opponent. *Normally Retasu cannot swim (although she learns how to later in the series) but she is able to as Mew Lettuce and she grows a porpoise tail if she gets in touch with Mew Aqua. *Mew Lettuce can move water with her mind (an example of this is her first appearance in her school when Minto and Ichigo are investigating the "ghost". International Name Changes *'Tokyo Mew Mew English Manga (TokyoPop and Kodansha) - Lettuce Midorikawa/Mew Lettuce *'Tokyo Mew Mew English Manga (Chuang Yi) - '''Retasu Midorikawa/Mew Lettuce *'Mew Mew Power - Bridget Verdant/Mew Bridget *'Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian) '- Lory Midorikawa/Mew Lory *'Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin)' - Wo-Ju (Lettuce) BiChuan/Mew Mew Wo-Ju *'Dung Ging Miu Miu (Cantonese)' - Hueng-Choi (Lettuce) BikChyun/Mew Hueng-Choi *'Berry Berry Mew Mew (Korean)' - Leti Bae/Mew Lettuce *'טוקיו מיו מיו/Tokyo Mew Mew (Hebrew)' - Retsu Midorikawa/Mew Retsu *'As Super Gatinhas (Brazilian Portuguese)' - Brigiti Verdant *'Mew Mew Power (Season 1 Portugal)' - Bridget Verdant/Mew Bridget *'Tokyo Mew Mew (Season 2 Portugal)' - Alface (Lettuce) Midorikawa/Mew Alface *'โตเกียวเหมียวเหมียว/Tokyo Mew Mew (Thai)' - Lettuce Midorikawa/Mew Lettuce *'Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Retasu Midorikawa/Mew Retasu *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit (Albanian)' - Cady Marule Voice Actresses * Tokyo Mew Mew (Japanese) - Kumi Sakuma *'Mew Mew Power (English)' - Bella Hudson *'Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian)' - Elisabetta Spinelli *'Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin)' - Juan XieJiao *'Dung Ging Miu Miu (Cantonese)' - Miu Ng *'Berry Berry Mew Mew (Korean)' - Yang Jeonghwa *'Vadmacska Kommandó (Hungarian)' - Piroska Simonyi *'Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - Dilma Gómez *'טוקיו מיו מיו/Tokyo Mew Mew (Hebrew)' - Na'ama Ozen *'Mew Mew Power (French) - '''Géraldine Frippiat *'As Super Gatinhas (Brazilian Portuguese)' - Letícia Quinto *'Mew Mew Power (Season 1 Portugal)' - Sónia Neves *'Tokyo Mew Mew (Season 2 Portugal) '- Solange Santos *'โตเกียวเหมียวเหมียว/Tokyo Mew Mew (Thai)' - ??? *'Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Thea Ulstrup *'Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - Meghna Kumar *'Družina Mjau - Mjau/Mjau - Mjau Tokio (Serbian) - Ana Maljević *Силата Миу Миу (Bulgarian)' - ??? *'Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - Stella Mponatsou Trivia *In ''Mew Mew Power, Bridget is shown to be intelligent, while Retasu is not mentioned to be especially smart. * Retasu seems to achieve normal eyesight as Mew Lettuce seeing as she doesn't need to wear glasses. *Even though all her attacks are based on water and she can swim as Mew Lettuce, Retasu, at first, could not normally swim, although she learns how to later. *The finless porpoise (known as the "Sunameri" in Japan) look like small beluga whales, and are called finless because they have no dorsal (back) fin. They are found in the coastal waters of the Indo-Pacific. *Retasu's birthday, April 29, is the "Day of Green" in Japan. *In Mew Mew Power, Retasu's/Bridget's, transformation into Mew Lettuce/Mew Bridget is not shown because she is mostly naked in her transformation. *She has the same surname and color as from and from . She also shares her surname with voice actor Midorikawa Hikaru. * She has the same theme color, Personality, powers and hairstyle with from / Category:Okumura Daifuzoku Junior High School students